I'm Not Crazy I'm A Teen!
by Kyootie-Dreamer
Summary: Serena is an average junior high girl trying to find popularity. Darien is the junior high hunk with too much popularity. Will two completely different people find attraction to each other? THE STORY IS FINISHED PPLZ
1. Chapter 1

I'm not crazy . I'm a Teen  
  
This story is filled with quotes Serena and Darien thinks in their mind. Every quote has a meaning in the story.  
  
~*!*~The Story Begins~*!*~  
  
Serena Moon, an average junior high girl that wants what ever teenage girl wants. Popularity!  
  
Darien Shields on the other hand, is the junior high hunk. He doesn't need popularity, he's got all the attention he needs. Serena and Darien seems to be two complete strangers on two different worlds. They wouldn't even talk to each other if it wasn't for their destiny of saving the world and English classes.  
  
~*!*~During English class that day~*!*~  
  
Ms. Haruna: Darien, would you please swap with Serena. You sitting with Melissa is too much of a disturbance to you.  
  
Darien dropped his pencil when he heard that he had to change seats.  
  
Darien: What?! But Ms. H  
  
Ms. Haruna: No Buts, do what I say.  
  
Darien got out of his seats with a heavy sigh as Serena grabbed all her stuff from her seat. When Darien and Serena passed each other Darien gazed into her blue eyes. He never noticed that there was a pretty blonde in the class.  
  
Ms. Haruna: Thank you, and also you will change partners for the English assignment. As I said, you and Melissa disturbs each other too much.  
  
Darien started to get fustrated. He may be popular and got everything he wanted. That was everything except what he wanted in English classes.  
  
Darien: Ms. H please don't be so harsh. It's not like I'm not going to do this assignment with Mel.  
  
Ms Haruna: No complaints. You and Serena will pair up and Molly and Melissa will pair up.  
  
Serena looked worried. She liked Darien and all. Of course she would but he was too popular and she had never talked to him. She was scared she would make a complete fool of herself.  
  
Serena: Molly, I don't want to be paired up with Darien.  
  
Molly raised an eyebrow.  
  
Molly: You don't want to be paired up with the hunkiest guy in school? Fine I'll take your spot. You know that every girl would want to be in your shoes right now.  
  
Ms. Haruna: Class has finished and it's the end of the week. Have fun doing your assignments over the weekends. Remember it's due in on Monday.  
  
Everyone got out of the seats and headed for the door. As Serena walked out someone called out to her. Yes that's right. The hunky Darien has made the first move.  
  
Darien: Hey What's your name wait up!  
  
Serena turned around.  
  
Serena: Are you talking to me?  
  
Darien: Yeah um first things first. What's your name?  
  
Serena's heart sank. They have been in the same school for 3 years and he didn't know her name.  
  
Serena: It's Serena Moon.  
  
Darien: Well about our assignment?  
  
Serena to herself: If your walking my way, I'll walk with you.  
  
Serena: Yeah, if your thinking what I'm thinking do you want to come to my house and work together on it.  
  
Darien: Actually.  
  
Darien started rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Darien: I was hoping you would understand me if you can do it alone. I mean, yeah, can you?  
  
Serena to herself: Nothing is more painful then realizing he meant everything to you and you mean't nothing to him. I guess he isn't even a teeny nice friend.  
  
Serena: Uh yeah sure. Whatever.  
  
Darien: Thanks babe, you're the best.  
  
~*!*~Serena's POV~*!*~ I really thought Darien was starting to get to know me. How could I be so stupid. Why would the most hunkiest, cutest guy in school like me? A plain average, good for nothing girl. When he asked about the assignment I really thought that he was willing to spend time with me. Guess that will never happen. At least I still got Tuxedo Mask in my heart. He's a true hunk. Hunkier than Darien Shields. And kinder too.  
  
~*!*~Darien's POV~*!*~  
  
Asking Serena to do it alone was hard but she doesn't know what I have to put through with. I am certain that sailor moon would be in danger on weekends and what happens if I'm at her house and Sailor Moon needed me? It would be really hard for me to say I got to go without a good excuse. I'm still really upset I can't get to know Serena. She seems really pure. Something that is familiar to me. That's why I really wanted to say yes when she asked if I wanted to do the assignment at her house.  
  
That night Serena and Darien thought of the same poem and it happened to be that they had to find some positive poems for their English Assignment.  
  
Serena and Darien to themselves: Somebody, somewhere dreams of your smile and finds in your presence that life is worth while. So if you are lonely remember it's true. Somebody out there is thinking of you.  
  
Serena to herself: Why am I so lonely?  
  
Darien to himself: I hope Serena knows that her presence makes my life worth while living. If it wasn't for her I don't think it would be that interesting. There is just something about her I need to find out. Something that would help me remember my past. Just something . 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen!  
  
This story is filled with quotes Serena and Darien thinks in their mind. Every quote has a meaning in the story.  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Darien to himself: I hope Serena knows that her presence makes my life worth while living. If it wasn't for her I don't think it would be that interesting. There is just something about her I need to find out. Something that would help me remember my past. Just something .  
  
Serena layed awake at night, thinking of Darien and found herself in a deep sleep of roses.  
  
~*!*~Monday Morning at Serena's House~*!*~  
  
Ms. Moon: Serena! Time to get up! You'll be late for school!  
  
Serena yawned as she heard her mum shout out from downstairs.  
  
Serena: Yeah I'm coming!  
  
Serena rushed down the stairs with her school bag.  
  
Ms. Moon: Serena, not being nosey or anything but did you get any assignments over the weekend?  
  
Serena: Yeah **yawn** an English assignment, we had to find three positive poems and . OH MY GOD! I forgot to do them!  
  
Ms. Moon shook her head in disgrace.  
  
Ms. Moon: I told you to work before you play.  
  
Serena started hitting herself on the kitchen table viciously. When she finally stopped she grabbed her bag and headed out of the door still feeling horribly stupid for forgetting her assignment.  
  
~*!*~At School that day~*!*~  
  
Serena walked to her locker still feeling down when she bumped into someone.  
  
Serena: Shit, I'm sorry. I just wasn't watching where I was going.  
  
Serena looked up to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes. She starred in shock. She had bumped into Darien.  
  
Darien: Serena? Where did your head fly off to? The moon?  
  
Serena: As I said, I'm really sorry. I'm just worried.  
  
Darien: Worried bout what?  
  
Serena: Worried that we're going to fail our English assignment?  
  
Darien: Don't tell me, you didn't do it right?  
  
Serena looked at the floor.  
  
Serena: I . uh . I . um . forgot.  
  
Darien laughed hysterically.  
  
Serena: Why are you laughing?  
  
Darien: Because I knew you meatball head would forget. You're a forgetter that's why I did the assignment just in case.  
  
Darien handed Serena a sheet of paper of three positive poems and told her to read them to see whether she liked them or not. When Serena saw the first poem she nearly dropped the sheet. The first poem was the poem she had been thinking about at night.  
  
~*!*~Serena's POV~*!*~  
  
As I read the first poem my heart gave a little jump. Some how, strangely, Darien and I had the same poem in mind. I don't know what it means but still I'm a little excited about how Darien and I would end up. I know I'm crazy but still a girl can dream. And I didn't know Darien was nice. I mean he did the assignment because he knew I was . a forgetter! Okay is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
~*!*~Darien's POV~*!*~  
  
I gave Serena the assignment to read and I was worried she didn't like it since when she started reading it she had this shocked look on her face. I don't know what it's supposed to represent. Did I do the assignment right? I don't want Serena to think I'm a dumbass or whatever. Or did I give her the wrong assignment? Could I possibly given her a paper of my plot to stop Beryl. I certainly hope I didn't!  
  
Darien: Serena, is something wrong?  
  
Serena: No, no no. Everything is perfect. Those poems are really beautiful and really positive. You've done a way better job then I certainly would of.  
  
Darien sighed.  
  
Darien: That's good, for a moment I actually thought I had misunderstood our task. ~*!*~During English that day~*!*~  
  
Ms. Haruna: Thank you Molly and Melissa. Those were really uh . interesting poems but the task was to find positive poems not fashion poems.  
  
The class started laughing. Even Darien couldn't help but give a snicker at Melissa. She was just so into fashion. It's fashion this fashion that.  
  
Ms. Haruna: Now Serena and Darien. I hope you've guys got some poems that isn't about fashion.  
  
Darien and Serena stood up and walked to the front of the class.  
  
Darien: You can read them out. I'm not really the reading aloud type.  
  
Serena: Alright.  
  
Serena took out their assignment and looked at it, then she turned to the class.  
  
Serena: The first poem is about don't feel lonely cause there's always someone out there that thinks of you. Somebody, somewhere dreams of your smile and finds in your presence that life is worth while. So if you are lonely remember it's true. Somebody out there is thinking of you.  
  
Serena: The second poem is about a happy love. If you're asking if I need you the answer if forever. If you're asking if I'll leave you the answer is never. If you're asking what I value the answer is you. If you're asking if I love you the answer is I do.  
  
Serena was just about to start the third poem when an ugly green monster broke their class window. The whole class started screaming as the monster stood up from the ground and faced Serena.  
  
Serena whispering to herself: Morgana?  
  
Morgana was one of the powerful monsters under Beryl's command.  
  
Morgana: The negaverse is in need of energy so surrender humans. SURRENDER ALL YOUR ENERGIES TO THE NEGAVERSE.  
  
Serena: NO WAY YOU CREEPY LOOKING THING. IF YOU WANT TO TAKE MY FRIENDS' VALUABLE ENERGY, YOU GOT TO SUCK ALL OF MINE FIRST.  
  
Morgana gave an evil smile.  
  
Morgana: My pleasure.  
  
Morgana started heading towards Serena in a quick movement. Just as she was about to grab her Darien came between them and stopped her.  
  
Darien: Serena, you are one crazy girl! Run!  
  
Serena: Why aren't you running?  
  
Darien: This is no time for arguments! Just do what I say!  
  
Serena thought to herself if she ran to a desserted place she could transform into Sailor Moon and then she could help Darien.  
  
Serena: Okay!  
  
Serena ran out of the classroom and Darien kicked Morgana out of the window.  
  
~*!*~In the bathroom~*!*~  
  
Serena: Cosmic Moon Power!  
  
In a split second, Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon and dashed back into the classroom that was now desserted except for one person and instead of finding Darien she found Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon you got the news fast.  
  
Sailor Moon: Looks like you did too. But lets talk business. Where's Morgana?  
  
Tuxedo Mask pointed to Morgana that was climbing back inside.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Coming back into the classroom. That's what it looks like.  
  
Morgana jumped from the window sill and attacked Sailor Moon and dragged out out of the window, falling down two stories.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
So how do you like my story so far? Please review. Tell me what you would like to see more in this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Morgana jumped from the window sill and attacked Sailor Moon and dragged her out of the window, falling down two stories.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
Morgana brang Sailor Moon to the ground with a loud crash.  
  
Morgana: Don't try to stop the negaverse foolish girl. Now the neverse will take ALL your energy.  
  
Sailor Moon: Get off me you creep!  
  
Sailor Moon struggled to get loose of Morgana's grip on her neck. She could feel her energy running away fast. Just before she died out, Tuxedo Mask elbowed Morgana away, carried Serena and flew ontop of the school roof.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon, you okay?  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes were closed. She couldn't move an inch. Three quarters of her energy had been sucked away.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Guess you're not.  
  
Tuxedo Mask flew down to where Morgana is.  
  
Morgana: Now you think you're the tough guy? We have one foolish girl that is unconscious and now we have one foolish guy that'll become unconscious.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Not in a lifetime creep!  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw a rose right into Morgana's heart. Morgana screamed with pain as she vanished into a black hole.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: That teaches you lesson not to mess with Sailor Moon!  
  
Tuxedo Mask flew back ontop of the roof but Sailor Moon had disappeared.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Where could she be?  
  
~*!*~At Serena's house that night~*!*~  
  
Ms. Moon: Serena, are you alright. It's like your energy is sucked right out of you.  
  
Serena mumbling: That's cause my energy WAS sucked out.  
  
Serena walked upstairs to her room and layed down on the bed with exhaustion.  
  
Serena: I wonder If Tuxedo Mask is alright?  
  
~*!*~At Darien's Apartment~*!*~  
  
Darien: I wonder if Sailor Moon is okay. She was unconscious on the roof so how could she just of vanished. It makes no sense. Well thinking about it won't get any better. I'll call Melissa up.  
  
Darien rang Melissa house.  
  
Darien: Mel!  
  
Melissa: Hey Dare. Great lesson we had during English huh?  
  
Darien: Yeah, just GREAT.  
  
Melissa: So what did you want?  
  
Darien: Oh, well, are you doing anything tonight?  
  
Melissa: Nope, I'm free. You wanted me to go out with you somewhere?  
  
Darien: Yeah. Well okay. I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll catch a movie.  
  
~*!*~At Serena's House Again~*!*~  
  
Serena: I wonder how the Sailor Scouts are going. I really haven't caught up with them after they all went to different schools.  
  
Serena grabbed the phone and dialled Amy's number.  
  
Serena: Hey Amy!  
  
Amy: Hey Serena! Wassup?  
  
Serena: Nothing much, just wondering are you doing anything tonight?  
  
Amy: Nah uh, our school is already on Vacation. Ray, Mina and Lita's school is on holidays too. Why?  
  
Serena: Oh you guys are so lucky. I was wondering. Do you want all five of us to get together and see a movie tonight?  
  
Amy: Yeah, great! I'll ring the others for you and I'll ring you back to tell you who's coming with us okay.  
  
Serena: Cool, thanks Amy and tell them if they are going, I'll come and pick them up at 7.  
  
~*!*~ At 6:30 that evening at Serena's House~*!*~  
  
The phone rang and Serena dodged for it.  
  
Serena: Hello, Serena Moon speaking.  
  
Amy: Hey Serena it's me, Amy. Everything is going well planned. All five of us can go.  
  
Serena: Okay I'll get dressed and I'll be there at your house in 30 minutes.  
  
Serena rang downstairs and asked her father if he could use the van to pick up the girls. Her father agreed.  
  
~*!*~At the movies~*!*~  
  
Serena: What should we see?  
  
Mina: How about Titanic 3, it seems really sad.  
  
Lita: You love those romantic movies. I don't! How about Ghost Ship 2?  
  
Ray: Nah, too scary! What about The Matrix Reloaded?  
  
Mina and Lita: NO!  
  
Amy shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Amy: I don't care what I watch.  
  
Serena: Well we got to decide what to watch. I don't want all of us separated. It would just ruin the time of being .  
  
Serena stopped when she saw who was coming to buy tickets for a movie. Someone she hoped wouldn't of came because she would worry about making herself look like a total idiot.  
  
Sorry that I'm stopping there but I just wanted to. Just to make you guys curious. Well how do you like it so far? Please REVIEW. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Serena: Well we got to decide what to watch. I don't want all of us separated. It would just ruin the time of being .  
  
Serena stopped when she saw who was coming to buy tickets for a movie. Someone she hoped wouldn't of came because she would worry about making herself look like a total idiot.  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
Ray: Serena, what's wrong?  
  
Serena shook her head and concentrated on what movie they were going to see.  
  
Serena: Um, nothing Ray. I just, I don't know, flew off to the moon. So what movie are we going to watch?  
  
Mina and Lita: Whatever movie that hunk that is walking towards us is watching!  
  
Serena turned to see who Mina and Lita were pointing at. It was Darien. Noticing that he was coming towards her, she tried to turn around so he wouldn't notice her. But she was just a bit too late.  
  
Darien: Serena? You're here too?  
  
Serena turned around still not looking at him.  
  
Serena: Yeah, I'm hanging out with some friends. Um, the moon is really bright huh?  
  
Melissa raised an eyebrow.  
  
Melissa: Serena honey, um, we're inside. You can't see the moon. There's a roof ontop of our head.  
  
Serena to herself: It's better to let someone think you're an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it. I knew Mel had already thought I was a loser, a complete idiot but now that I've said something this stupid, I just proved I WAS an idiot.  
  
Serena: Well um, we better get going.  
  
Mina nudged Serena.  
  
Mina whispering: What about the movie tickets? We haven't even bought them.  
  
Lita: So Darien what movie are you guys going to watch?  
  
Darien: Uh, Blue Crush.  
  
Ray: Really? So are we!  
  
Ray nudged Serena this time.  
  
Ray: We've decided, we're so watching Blue Crush.  
  
~*!*~Serena's POV~~*!*~  
  
I totally can't believe Darien is here at the same time. I was so not preparing for this. And now we're watching Blue Crush. For what reason? I bet it's cause Darien's watching it. Ray, Mina and Lita don't even like sporty movies, they just like him. It must be that reason. Well I hope I don't sit close to him, just in case I do something really embarrassing.  
  
~*!*~Darien's POV~*!*~  
  
Serena, here?! Man I must have a link with that girl. It's just really freaky to be at the same place at the same time. And now we're watching the same movie because her friend made her. Weird coincidence if you ask me.  
  
~*!*~In the movie theatre~*!*~  
  
The girls had started a bit of popcorn throwing.  
  
Lita: Hey don't throw that at me!  
  
Ray tried to aim one at Melissa but it missed her and hit Darien.  
  
Ray whispering to herself: Oooops.  
  
Serena started sliding down her seat to save her embarrassment from her friends.  
  
Serena whispering to the girls: Would you cut it out? For god sakes we're teenagers not five year olds!  
  
Mina: What, you scared that Darien will think you have dorky friends? Well I know for a fact he just thinks we're crazy. And that's okay cause we're TEENS!  
  
Serena got up from her seat and moved towards the back.  
  
Amy: Serena, where are you going?  
  
Serena: Um, I'm not in the mood for this movie. I think I'll just skip it.  
  
Mina: Don't be silly Sere. You paid for the movie so WATCH the darn movie. Serena: Fine but I'm sitting here in these two spare seats cause you guys are really driving me crazy.  
  
Just then Darien got up to take off his green jacket but someone in the back accidently spilled coke on his chair.  
  
Darien: Just great! I can't sit here!  
  
Melissa: Check if there is any spare seats.  
  
Darien looked around the theatre to find there was only two spare seats but not next to each other. One was the seat that Serena was sitting in before, that was next to her friends. The other was next to Serena in the back row.  
  
Darien: Two seats, not next to each other though.  
  
Melissa: Then you just go to a spare seat, this seat here is perfect for me anyway.  
  
Darien got out from his seat and headed to Serena. Serena saw Darien coming and looked to her side, not wanting to make eye contact with him.  
  
Darien: Seat taken?  
  
Serena without looking at him: Nope, you know if you want Melissa here I could just move back to my original seat.  
  
Darien: Nah, Melissa said her seat was perfect. I doubt she would want to come to the back row.  
  
Serena: You sure? Cause I'm going to move back to my friends. They seemed to stop acting crazy so you'll be here alone.  
  
Darien: Doesn't bother me.  
  
Serena starting getting up from her seat.  
  
Serena: Man, I'm mean aren't I? I feel really bad now.  
  
Darien: You can never be mean. Your too much of a softie.  
  
Darien to himself: An angel is what you were meant to be, that's why being so sweet comes naturally.  
  
Darien: Seriously, I don't mind.  
  
Serena: I thought you would mind, of cause your always surrounded by people at school seeing how popular you are and never ever have I seen you alone.  
  
Darien: You don't know me well enough.  
  
Serena started heading down the stairs.  
  
Serena: Alright then. I'll see you later.  
  
Serena was still far away from her friends when she tripped over someone's leg and rolled down thirty five stairs.  
  
Darien: SERENA!  
  
I'm stopping there folks. Sowwie ( Hope you like it so far. Please REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Serena started heading down the stairs.  
  
Serena: Alright then. I'll see you later.  
  
Serena was still far away from her friends when she tripped over someone's leg and rolled down thirty five stairs.  
  
Darien: SERENA!  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
Darien dashed down the stairs and headed towards Serena. By then the crowd in the theatre had stood up to see if Serena was alright. That was all of the crowd except for one, the person that tripped Serena over. That mysterious person vanished into thing air with a wicked smile.  
  
Raye: Serena, please answer me. Serena? Serena!  
  
Serena layed there, with no movement, eyes closed, bruised over her whole body and her forhead with a deep cut.  
  
Amy: One of us has got to contact Luna or Artemis.  
  
Mina: I'll go!  
  
Lita: And I'll go find help.  
  
Darien rushed to Serena.  
  
Darien: Is she alright?  
  
Melissa walked up from behind.  
  
Melissa: It doesn't look like it. Listen I'll go find help too. Two people walking around can find someone more quicker.  
  
Amy: Okay you do that.  
  
Darien: Serena, wake up! Wake up Serena!  
  
Darien shook Serena gentely.  
  
Darien: Someone check her pulse.  
  
Amy checked Serena's pulse.  
  
Amy: She's alive that means she's unconscious. She might have brain damage.  
  
Darien: I can't just stand here. I'll ring the ambulance with the pay phone outside of the theatre.  
  
Raye: Yeah, you should.  
  
Darien rushed outside and towards the pay phone that was near the window. He started dialing when Serena's attacker appeared out of no where and pushed Darien out of the window.  
  
Darien: AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!  
  
~*!*~Inside the Theatre~*!*~  
  
Raye: That was Darien.  
  
Amy: Go outside and check on him.  
  
Raye: Okay!  
  
Raye ran up the stairs and out of the Theatre. She found the window near the pay phone broken. When she looked outside which was three stories high, she gasped and ran back inside the theatre.  
  
Raye: Amy, someone must of pushed Darien out of the window. He's lying on the ground either dead or unconscious.  
  
Amy: Raye, you stay here, I'll check up on him.  
  
Amy ran down to where Darien was and checked his pulse.  
  
Amy to herself: Well he's unconscious. It's really lucky that he survived that fall.  
  
~*!*~Back to the Theatre~*!*~  
  
Mina: I've contacted Luna and she said to bring Serena to the hospital.  
  
Lita and Melissa: Well we contacted the ambulance.  
  
Raye: Well, we got two serious injured people.  
  
Melissa: Who's the other person?  
  
Raye: Darien, he was knocked out of the window and fell three stories.  
  
Melissa gasped.  
  
Melissa: Oh my god!  
  
~*!*~In the Hospital that day~*!*~  
  
Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina and Melissa: Doctor, will they be okay?  
  
Doctor: Yes they will be, in three days or so. But the bad news is, I'm afraid they won't remember their past. Both of their falls was quite dangerous.  
  
Melissa: Darien won't remember anything?  
  
Doctor: Nothing at all. He might not even remember his name.  
  
Amy: And Serena, the same?  
  
Doctor: I'm afraid so.  
  
Lita: Poor Serena.  
  
Raye: And Darien.  
  
~*!*~Three days later~*!*~  
  
Serena and Darien has revived from their fall but as the doctor said, they couldn't remember anything.  
  
Doctor: How are you feeling miss?  
  
Serena: Where am I? Who am I?  
  
Doctor: From our information you're Serena Moon.  
  
Serena: Why am I in the hospital?  
  
Doctor: You've had a huge accident. Well wait here while I check up on the other patient.  
  
~*!*~Now to Darien~*!*~  
  
Darien: I don't remember a thing.  
  
Doctor: Try to relax sir, you've just been in an accident.  
  
Darien: All I can remember is my name starts with a D.  
  
Doctor: Yes, your name is Darien Shields.  
  
Darien: Shields?  
  
Doctor: Yes sir.  
  
~*!*~ A day later~*!*~  
  
Serena and Darien walks out of the hospital greeted with a huge amount of people.  
  
Serena and Darien: Who are you guys?  
  
Amy: We're your friends. We're your really close friends Serena.  
  
Melissa: Darien, don't you remember me?  
  
Darien looked at Melissa.  
  
Darien: Do I know you?  
  
Melissa: I'm your girlfriend Darien!  
  
Darien: I wouldn't want a girlfriend like you. Actually I don't want a girlfriend at all.  
  
Melissa gasped.  
  
Melissa: How could you say that?  
  
Darien looked at Serena and started laughing at her hair.  
  
Serena: What are you laughing at jerk?  
  
Darien: Your hair. I think you should be called meatball head!  
  
Serena: You're such a snob!  
  
Darien: At least I don't have weird hair.  
  
Serena poked her tongue out at Darien and was lead to her dad's car by her mom. Darien on the other hand, somehow knew where his apartment was.  
  
I'm stopping there. Serena and Darien were so close, yet so far away. And now, what will happen to their relationship? Doesn't look too good. But you never know what the future holds. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Serena: What are you laughing at jerk?  
  
Darien: Your hair. I think you should be called meatball head!  
  
Serena: You're such a snob!  
  
Darien: At least I don't have weird hair.  
  
Serena poked her tongue out at Darien and was lead to her dad's car by her mom. Darien on the other hand, somehow knew where his apartment was.  
  
~*!*~Back To School Again~*!*~  
  
Darien came back to school and all the girls surrounded him asking if he was alright while Serena raised an eyebrow and thought the girls were mad.  
  
Serena to herself: How could they like that jerk? He's cute, yah, but still he's a jerk!  
  
Darien saw Serena staring at him and walked towards her.  
  
Darien: Jealous?  
  
Serena: Wah?  
  
Darien: I asked you if you're jealous meatball head.  
  
Serena: Jealous of what?  
  
Darien: My popularity.  
  
Serena: Should I be jealous of you? Not in a lifetime creep.  
  
~*!*~ Serena's POV~*!*~  
  
I hate Darien. Yes I HATE HIM. I absolutely despise him. He is so uncool. I don't know what the girls thinks of him. But I have to admit, he sure is cute. Just that his attitude stinks. But something about him makes me like him and I have no idea what it is.  
  
~*!*~Darien's POV~*!*~  
  
Serena is the biggest clutz I've every met but she is a looker. She's got everything a girl would want except her clutziness. And her hairstyle, meatballs?! They are cute but funny. I know she hates me but I hope she stops cause there's something about her that keeps on urging me to get to know her. I just can't remember what.  
  
~*!*~That night at Serena's house~*!*~  
  
Luna: Serena, I've been trying to contact you for the last 6 hours at school.  
  
Serena got a bit of a shock when her cat started talking.  
  
Serena: Oh my god, a talking cat! I must be dreaming.  
  
Luna: Serena, I hoped that you wouldn't forget your destiny but this leaves me to bring back your memories of your destiny.  
  
Luna put her paw on Serena's head and scenes of her memories appeared infront of her eyes.  
  
Serena: Luna!  
  
Serena shouted happily. She was back.  
  
Luna: Good to have you back but now you better transform into Sailor Moon cause the person that caused you to have brain damage is attacking lots of others.  
  
Serena: I'm on it. You can count on me. COSMIC MOON POWER!  
  
Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
~*!*~In the Park~*!*~  
  
Darien was walking along the lake when suddenly he got a headache, he held his head in pain as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I sense trouble.  
  
Sailor Moon was running in the park when she spotted Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Mask! You always get the news before me!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Yeah and I also know where that creepy monster is.  
  
Sailor Moon: I do too.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon ran to where the monster is.  
  
Monster: Serena, Darien, how lovely of you two to join me.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask got a shock, froze in their spot and strangely de-transformed back to Serena and Darien.  
  
Serena turned to Darien  
  
Serena: Out of all people, you're Tuxedo Mask?  
  
Darien: I never knew I was. But you, you're a sailor scout of the moon, Sailor Moon?  
  
Serena: Yeah and somehow that creep can de-transform us.  
  
The monster laughed an evil laugh.  
  
Monster: There's no point trying to transform again, I can just de- transform you any time I want and without your powers you can not beat me. I am going kill you tonight since last time I got you two brain damaged instead.  
  
Serena: Why you .  
  
Serena ran towards the monster but Darien ran infront of her and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Darien: Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed.  
  
Serena: Why do you care? You care too much of popularity to care about me!  
  
Serena got infront of him.  
  
Serena: I don't care if you can de-transform me. It doesn't mean I'm giving up. COSMIC MOON POWER!  
  
Serena turned back to Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon took out her moon wand.  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon Sceptre  
  
The monster de-transtransformed Sailor Moon before she could call out her powers.  
  
Monster: Pathetic human.  
  
The monster blasted Serena over and over again and she collapsed on the ground. She slowley got up and her face showed anger.  
  
Serena: I might not be Sailor Moon but I don't believe I can't call out my power just being Serena. Moon Sceptre Elimination!  
  
Serena called with all her energy. It didn't work. Then someone put their hands ontop of hers. It was Darien. Together their energy combined making the wand react. A blast came out of the wand and shot it at the Monster. The monster transformed into ashes and blew off with the wind.  
  
Serena: Thanks Da-  
  
Serena fainted into Darien's arms.  
  
Darien to himself: So that was what I was urging to find out. That was why I thought there was something about her that I needed to know. It was Serena being Sailor Moon.  
  
Darien held Serena tightly under the crystal clear night sky.  
  
Darien to himself: Serena is so light. I can tell her heat is pure too. She's just like an angel.  
  
And STOP! Has Darien fallen in love with Serena yet? Or is this the sign of him respecting her. You just got to read on to find out. I hope you like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Darien to himself: So that was what I was urging to find out. That was why I thought there was something about her that I needed to know. It was Serena being Sailor Moon.  
  
Darien held Serena tightly under the crystal clear night sky.  
  
Darien to himself: Serena is so light. I can tell her heat is pure too. She's just like an angel.  
  
~*!*~At school the next day~*!*~  
  
Darien: Hey Sere!  
  
Serena looked to her right and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Serena: What do you want with me? Thought of a new name for me that will insult me?  
  
Darien: Why so dramatic?  
  
Serena: I don't know.  
  
Darien: Just wanted to save you from embarrassement of not knowing there are two new students coming. Brother and sister. Their names are Andrew and Lizzie Crown.  
  
Serena: Nice to know.  
  
Serena turned around and immediately bumped into someone.  
  
Voice: Hey watch it clutz! Look where you're going!  
  
Serena: How am I supposed to look when your standing like a centimetre behind me. My flexibility isn't that strong.  
  
Voice: Don't act tough with me missy!  
  
It was a guy that was from Serena's class called Mark and he grabbed Serena's wrist.  
  
Serena: Let go of me you big doofus.  
  
Darien saw the commotion and decided to break it up.  
  
Darien: Hey you heard her. Don't be hard on a girl. You wouldn't want people to call you girl basher.  
  
Serena pushed Mark onto the floor and slammed her locker door shut.  
  
Serena: Listen mister, don't you think you can mess with me just cause I'm a girl cause you'll regret it bad.  
  
Mark stood up and was just about to punch her across the face when Darien pulled Serena out of the way.  
  
Darien: I thought you were a softie.  
  
Serena: Well, get to know me before you think what my personality is.  
  
~*!*~In class that day~*!*~  
  
Ms. Haruna: Class I would like you to welcome Andrew Crown and Lizzie Crown. They are new to this school and I was wondering if any of you will volunteer to show them around.  
  
Half the students volunteered including Serena and Darien.  
  
Ms. Haruna: Okay then. Darien can you show Andrew around and Serena can you show Lizzie around.  
  
Serena and Darien: Yes Ma'am.  
  
~*!*~During Lunch Break~*!*~  
  
Darien: So Andrew how do you like our school so far?  
  
Andrew: Pretty cool. Just like my old school but the girls are weird.  
  
Darien: Why's that?  
  
Andrew: Cause they keep on hiding in places spying on us.  
  
Andrew pointed to some girls behind the bush and Darien shook his head while rolling his eyes.  
  
Darien: Girls, care to join us?  
  
The girls rushed out of the bush and started following Darien.  
  
Near them, Serena and Lizzie saw Darien and Andrew.  
  
Lizzie: Let me take a guess. Darien is really popular huh?  
  
Serena: You can say that again.  
  
Lizzie: So is he your boyfriend?  
  
Serena looked shocked.  
  
Serena: Who, Darien?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah.  
  
Serena: No, why would you think that?  
  
Lizzie: Cause I think you guys look good together.  
  
Serena: Well you think weird.  
  
Darien turned around and saw Serena with Lizzie.  
  
Darien: Serena, you want to join us? We already got a crowd growing.  
  
Serena: No thanks! I'm not a crowd type.  
  
Darien: Suit yourself.  
  
~*!*~Concentrating on Andrew and Darien~*!*~  
  
Andrew: Who was that blonde hair girl?  
  
Darien: Who you mean with her hair tied up like two meatballs?  
  
Andrew: Yeah her.  
  
Darien: She's just a school clutz called Serena. Careful of her, she always bumps into something every second.  
  
Andrew: Don't need to exaggerate that much! But I have a feeling you like her.  
  
Darien: Hey I'm already insulting her with names like meatball head. Does that give you a sign that I like her?  
  
Andrew: Yeah, cause your just trying to get her attention.  
  
Darien: You're crazy!  
  
Andrew: I'm not crazy, I'm just smart.  
  
Darien started laughing.  
  
Andrew: I'm serious. Haven't you heard the quote called each other names, but we never noticed our friendship went up in flames. I didn't know what was going on, next thing I knew, our hate was gone. And that clearly describes you.  
  
Darien was going to argue but then he heard someone laughed. He looked around and saw it was Serena and she was sitting near the school's lake.  
  
Darien: if she laughs any louder and wobbles more harder, that girl is going to fall in.  
  
~*!*~Near the lake~*!*~  
  
Serena: AHAHAHAHAHA, you are getting crazier and crazier. Me have a crush on Darien? You wish.  
  
Serena stood up but she lost her balance and fell into the lake.  
  
~*!*~Back to Darien and Andrew~*!*~  
  
Darien: Who didn't know that was coming? Like I told you, she's the school clutz.  
  
Darien and Andrew walked to where Lizzie was.  
  
Darien: That teaches you not to laugh too hard near the lake. I gotta admit I agree with Mark now. You ARE a clutz. A meatball clutz!  
  
Serena climbing back on shore.  
  
Serena: Shutup!  
  
Lizzie moved closer to Andrew and whispered to him.  
  
Lizzie: Do you reckon Serena and Darien likes each other?  
  
Andrew: Totally.  
  
Lizzie: Do you want to work on them? Like set them up on a date.  
  
Andrew: Yeah that's a good idea.  
  
Serena got up and walked behind Darien.  
  
Darien: What are you planning Meatball clutz?  
  
Serena: This!  
  
She pushed Darien into the lake.  
  
Serena: Now who's the jerky clutz?  
  
Darien gave a sly smile.  
  
Darien: Why you!  
  
Serena: What are you going to do? Call me clutz again? I wouldn't be talking if I was you.  
  
Serena poked her tongue out at Darien. Darien grabbed her arm and dragged her in the lake. Serena smiled wickedly and spashed walked on Darien as Darien spashed water back.  
  
Lizzie and Andrew looked at each other.  
  
Lizzie and Andrew: It's official, they like each other.  
  
Serena and Darien heard what they said and spashed water on them.  
  
Serena and Darien: Do Not!  
  
Then Serena dragged Lizzie in the lake while Darien dragged Andrew. Then they got out leaving Lizzie and Andrew in the water.  
  
Serena: Don't get wrong ideas again!  
  
Darien: Or this will happen again  
  
They laughed and gave each other high fives.  
  
~*!*~In the water~*!*~  
  
Lizzie and Andrew nodded at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
Lizzie: They like each other.  
  
Andrew: But we better keep our mouths shut for a while. I wouldn't want to get my clothes wet every day.  
  
This story was just slightly longer than the chapters before. Well hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Lizzie and Andrew nodded at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
Lizzie: They like each other.  
  
Andrew: But we better keep our mouths shut for a while. I wouldn't want to get my clothes wet every day.  
  
~*!*~The next day~*!*~  
  
Serena came to school as weak as ever. She could barely stand up so she leaned her palm against the lockers and dragged herself along. Andrew nudged Darien when he saw her in the way she way.  
  
Andrew: Seems like someone didn't get enough sleep.  
  
Darien turned to see who Andrew was talking about.  
  
Darien to himself: Or maybe something else.  
  
Darien: Yeah, meatball head must of read comic books the whole night.  
  
Serena kept on dragging herself to her locker. When she was finally there, her eyes rolled back and fell down but Darien caught her just in time.  
  
Darien: Woah! She's lost weight too. She's as light as a feather.  
  
Andrew: Could it be a disease?  
  
Darien: I don't know, you better call the school nurse.  
  
~*!*~Serena's POV~*!*~  
  
I don't know how I got so weak but I collapsed at school. Into the arms of DARIEN! But his strong arms had kept me on my grounds. I couldn't even see him probably. I kept on seeing two. But I was happy that I didn't fall straight onto the ground.  
  
~*!*~Darien's POV~*!*~  
  
Serena looked horrible that morning. She looked so unhealthy and when her eyes rolled back I knew something was definetly wrong but the thing about her in my arms? That's gotta stop. It's been happening a lot of times. Not that I don't appreciate it because I do. Her body is so light, it was as if holding an angel in my arms.  
  
~*!*~Back to the hallway~*!*~  
  
Nurse: She doesn't seem well at all. She's really sick. Mr. Shields do you know if Serena's parents are home daytime?  
  
Darien: Um, no they're not. They both work till 6 at night. Why?  
  
Nurse: Cause she needs to rest for at least a week with someone looking after her. I don't know how she will do that if her parents aren't home in the day.  
  
Andrew looked at Darien and smiled slyly.  
  
Andrew: I know that Darien lives in an apartment all by himself with two bedrooms. I'm sure Darien can look after Serena for a week.  
  
Darien gave Andrew the " I am going to kill you" look as the nurse thought thoughtfully.  
  
Nurse: Well I guess that's the best option. I'll ring her parents up tonight and tell them where she is and that she'll be healthy as ever in a week. Is that alright with you Mr. Shields?  
  
Darien: Uh, yeah, I guess. But wouldn't their parents mind that Serena is with me?  
  
Nurse: No I know her parents. They wouldn't mind at all. If it's the best for their daughter that is.  
  
Darien: Um, okay then.  
  
Nurse: So I think you should take her to your apartment now. She can't stay at school in this condition.  
  
Darien nodded and the Nurse left.  
  
Darien gave a mean look towards Andrew.  
  
Darien: Dude, you are so dead! How am I going to live with Serena for a week?  
  
Andrew: It's only for the best. And don't worry, Lizzie and I will help out so you can get some rest too.  
  
Darien: Just wait till I get my hands on you!  
  
Just then Melissa walked up to Darien. (Boy, she hasn't been mentioned a lot huh?)  
  
Melissa: Dare, so that's it huh?  
  
Darien: I thought I dealed with you. I said I'm not your boyfriend!  
  
Melissa: So you dump me for this unpopular girl.  
  
Darien: Listen, she's not my girlfriend and what can I do when the nurse makes me take care of her?  
  
Andrew snickered.  
  
Andrew: She IS your girlfriend and you AGREED to take care of her.  
  
Darien pushed Andrew slightly.  
  
Darien: Shut up man!  
  
Melissa: I still can't believe you.  
  
Darien: Man, for the last few days I was happy I didn't see you. So stop bothering me!  
  
Melissa: Fine but you just wait. That girlfriend of yours. She is so gonna be a gonna!  
  
Darien: To get to her, you gotta pass me and believe me, I'm not going to let Serena out of my sight.  
  
I know it's short but I wanted to stop because I just WANTED to stop! So how do you like it? Please REVIEW! Thanx 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Melissa: Fine but you just wait. That girlfriend of yours. She is so gonna be a gonna!  
  
Darien: To get to her, you gotta pass me and believe me, I'm not going to let Serena out of my sight.  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
Melissa stomped away angrily as Andrew started snickering again.  
  
Darien: Tell me one thing, what's so funny?  
  
Andrew mimicked Darien: I'm not going to let Serena out of my sight!  
  
Darien: Man, shutup!  
  
Andrew: How are you going to do that? Live with her for the rest of your life?  
  
Darien: Or you can just call it a figure of speech.  
  
Darien carried Serena to the front gate and called a taxi. HE couldn't possibly use his motorbike because of Serena's weakness. You never know when she'll fall off it and get squashed by a car.  
  
~*!*~At Darien's Apartment~*!*~  
  
Darien mumbling to himself: The good news, no school. The bad news, living with Serena for a week. It's a week of HELL!  
  
Serena woke up from Darien's spare bedroom and walked out of the door rubbing her eyes.  
  
Serena: Sammy what are you yelling about?  
  
Darien: Excuse me?  
  
Serena immediately opened her eyes.  
  
Serena: Darien? Why are you here?  
  
Darien: Why shouldn't I? It is my apartment you know.  
  
Serena looked around the room then jumped and shrieked.  
  
Serena: Why am I in YOUR apartment?  
  
Darien: Why don't you ask the school nurse. I don't really want you here either.  
  
Serena ran towards the door but then collapsed again and fell on the floor.  
  
Darien: Looks like you have to ask the nurse some other time.  
  
Serena: I am NOT staying in this place!  
  
Darien: I'm not making you but one question. How are you possibly going to get anywhere else?  
  
Serena thought for a while. She knew Darien was right. She was too weak to go anywhere.  
  
Darien: I'm not stopping you. The door isn't locked. Just walk out of it whenever you want but I must warn you. It won't be my fault if you end up in the hospital with brain damage again because you fell down the stairs.  
  
Serena walked to a couch and slumped down.  
  
Serena: How long did the nurse say I am supposed to be here?  
  
Darien: You want the good news or the bad news?  
  
Serena: Bad news first, save the good news just in case I get really angry. The good news might calm me down.  
  
Darien: Well the bad news is that you are going to be stuck with me in this apartment day and night for a week. The nurse said I had to take a week off school to take care of you.  
  
Serena: Wh-a-at?!  
  
Darien: But the good news is no school.  
  
That, Serena was happy to hear.  
  
~*!*~Serena's POV~*!*~  
  
Live a whole week with Darien? Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing? I don't really mind being with a super hunk but on the other hand he is like a mega jerk. That fall down three stories must of changed his attitude. But it also helped him get more attention. His jerkiness is so boy-like and girls like that.  
  
~*!*~Darien's POV~*!*~  
  
Good news, no school. Bad news, live with Serena for a week! I couldn't stop mumbling to myself about that. Not that living with Serena might be all bad. Well I certainly don't mind. I just don't want to live with her cause, she's a girl, I'm a guy. Get the picture? I have friends over for the night and all but not once a girl. I'm not the I-want-a-girl-overnight type of guy.  
  
~*!*~Back in the lounge~*!*~  
  
Serena: Darien, where is my bedroom?  
  
Darien: Your bedroom?  
  
Serena: Okay, you're SPARE bedroom?  
  
Darien could tell Serena had an angry tone in her voice.  
  
Darien: Hey I'm joking. For a week, treat this apartment like your home. And this week my spare bedroom is YOUR bedroom.  
  
Serena: What-ever!  
  
Darien pointed to the bedroom next to his.  
  
Serena: Yah, okay. Well I'm going to get some rest. I still feel weak.  
  
Darien: Who said you shouldn't? No one told you to get out of bed you know?  
  
Serena: yeah, okay, whatever.  
  
Serena got off the couch but then collapsed back in it.  
  
Serena: I'm pathetic! Can't I even walk a centimetre?  
  
Darien walked over to Serena and gave her his hand.  
  
Darien: Need help?  
  
Serena pushed Darien's hand away.  
  
Serena: No I'll do just fine.  
  
Serena got up from the couch again and walked a few steps but then lost her balance and fell into Darien's arms AGAIN!  
  
Darien to himself: Oh not again, her and my arms. They are linked.  
  
Darien put his arm around Serena's back and positioned her arm around his neck. Then he helped her to her bed.  
  
Darien: You better stay in your room for a while. You can't even walk for a second before losing your balance.  
  
Serena: I'm just a clutz aren't I?  
  
Darien: Finally noticed that? Took you long enough.  
  
Serena raged up, grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.  
  
Darien: I'm joking, I'm joking! You're not a clutz, you're just weak.  
  
Serena: That's much better.  
  
Darien headed towards the door.  
  
Serena: Darien?  
  
Darien looked back at Serena.  
  
Darien: Yeah?  
  
Serena: I really appreciate you caring for me. Thanks.  
  
Darien to himself: Don't thank me, thank Andrew. That jerk suggested it to the nurse but it doesn't matter. Spending more time with you might be good. At least we can try to stop being jerky to each other and be friends.  
  
Darien: Yeah, I guess now I'm the softie.  
  
Serena: No, you're still a jerk.  
  
Darien: And that too. Well I'll be outside if you want me okay?  
  
Serena: Yeah okay.  
  
Darien closed the door of her bedroom.  
  
Darien to himself: A week with Serena. How much things has the future planned for this week?  
  
That all folks! PLEASE REVIEW 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Darien: Yeah, I guess now I'm the softie.  
  
Serena: No, you're still a jerk.  
  
Darien: And that too. Well I'll be outside if you want me okay?  
  
Serena: Yeah okay.  
  
Darien closed the door of her bedroom.  
  
Darien to himself: A week with Serena. How much things has the future planned for this week?  
  
~*!*~Next morning~*!*~  
  
Serena woke up at about 2 pm in the afternoon.  
  
Darien: had enough sleep meatball head?  
  
Serena: Yeah I'm pumped, forget aobut a whole week I'm as healthy as ever. I think I'm going to go to school.  
  
Serena was all dressed up and she headed for the door.  
  
Darien: Hold it there sleeping beauty, you're as pale as snow. You can't survive a day at school.  
  
Serena: What am I supposed todo here? Die with boredome?  
  
Darien: That sounds like a good option.  
  
Serena grabbed a nearby cushion and threw it at Darien.  
  
Serena: Jerk!  
  
Darien laughed.  
  
Darien: I'm joking! How about I make it up to you. Do you think you have enough energy to watch a movie at night?  
  
Serena's face lightened up so quickly Darien started laughing again.  
  
Serena: YES!  
  
Darien: Well you better eat. You do realize you've missed yesterday's lunch, dinner and today's breakfast?  
  
Serena hadn't noticed it but when she heard Darien say what she's missed out, her stomache started growling really loudly.  
  
Darien: Yikes, shouldn't have told you!  
  
Darien served Serena lunch and she gobbled it up in one second.  
  
Darien: Need seconds?  
  
Serena: Nah, I think I'll be fine.  
  
Darien: You sure, there's plenty here. You should seriously eat up seeing the amount of weight you've lost.  
  
Serena: Yeah, I'm sure.  
  
~*!*~At 4 pm that day~*!*~  
  
At Darien's apartment the phone rang, bout Serena and Darien dodged for it. Serena got to the phone first and poked her tongue out at Darien.  
  
Serena: Hello, Serena Moon speaking.  
  
Andrew: Hey Serena, it's Andrew.  
  
Serena: Oh hey Andrew! Do you want me to pass the phone on to Darien?  
  
Andrew: Well yeah, I did call HIS apartment. Why did you answer the phone anyway. You know very well that 90 percent of the times would be for him.  
  
Serena: Yeah I know but I'm just bored of doing - OUCH!  
  
Darien had whacked Serena over the head with a cushion.  
  
Serena: Why'd you do that for?  
  
Darien: Teaching you a lesson for answering my calls.  
  
Serena gave the phone to Darien.  
  
Darien: Hey bro!  
  
Andrew: Hey, having fun with Serena?  
  
Darien in a sarcastic tone: Yeah, HEAPS of fun.  
  
Andrew: You know Sarcasium stops you from telling someone how you feel.  
  
Darien: That's a good - HEY! Serena, that hurts!  
  
Serena whacked Darien across the head with a rolled-up newspaper.  
  
Darien: Just hold on a sec Andrew.  
  
Darien put down the phone, pushed Serena into her bedroom and locked the door.  
  
Serena: Hey you dweeb, let me out of here!  
  
Darien: Yeah, as soon as I get off the phone with Andrew?  
  
Darien went back on the phone.  
  
Andrew: Hey, I got to go now but do you want to go somewhere tonight?  
  
Darien: Yeah that reminds me. Want to go to the movies at 8? Bring Lizzie along too. Serena wouldn't want to be the only girl there.  
  
Andrew: Sounds cool. Okay then dude, bye.  
  
Darien went back to the bedroom and unlocked the door but found Serena wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
Darien: This is what I get for keeping a girl that's Sailor Moon in a room with a window.  
  
Serena had transormed into Sailor Moon and jumped from the window to the ground. She de-transformed when she landed.  
  
Serena: Think you can keep Sailor Moon locked in a stupid room.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at the apartment.  
  
Serena: Now for some fun at the arcade!  
  
~*!*~Back at the apartment~*!*~  
  
Darien: Now where would Serena go if she was in the city?  
  
Darien thought for a while.  
  
Darien: Of COURSE! The arcade.  
  
~*!*~At the Arcade~*!*~  
  
Serena: Andrew you're working here?  
  
Andrew: Yeah, uh, where's Darien?  
  
Serena: Still in his apartment I presume. I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground to get away from him.  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow. He knew for a fact that the apartment was high as.  
  
Andrew: Wild imagination you got there Serena. Well what are you doing here?  
  
Serena: Trying to have some fun without Shields shielding me inside a stinky bedroom.  
  
Andrew pointed to the door as someone walked in.  
  
Andrew: Well, he was fast to realize where you headed off to.  
  
Darien: SERENA!  
  
Serena: Hi Darien, bye Darien.  
  
Serena rushed out of the arcade.  
  
Andrew: Did she really jump out of the window?  
  
Darien: That girl is wild. I don't know how the heck she got out of the apartment. (Well I do) She's going to get heself worn out pretty bad.  
  
~*!*~Somewhere in the city~*!*~  
  
Serena: Man, I'm lost and hungry. Better find a nearby restaurant.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream from around the corner.  
  
Serena: Oh man, did a negaverse creep have to show up before I have a snack?  
  
Serena ran to where the scream was heard and fround her well-known enemy Zoisite.  
  
Serena: Oh no, why did that low-life nega slease have to show up. My energy isn't even recovered. I think I'm going to - uh - skip this battle.  
  
Serena started heading away from Zoisite but then she heard another scream.  
  
Serena: I can't just leave her attacking people like this! Oh, I'm going to regret this but anyway COSMIC MOON POWER!  
  
Sailor Moon stepped infront of Zoisite.  
  
Sailor Moon: Why can't you just go and find something better to do than suck energy from humans.  
  
Zoisite: Maybe because that's my destiny SAILOR BRAT! ZOOOOI!  
  
Zoisite stretched out her arm and a spiral of rose petals blasted Serena.  
  
Sailor Moon: My, energy. Someone HELP ME!  
  
~*!*~In the Arcade~*!*~  
  
Darien to himself: Something's happened to Serena.  
  
Darien: Hey Andrew I gotta go man.  
  
Andrew: What's the rush?  
  
Darien: I just remembered that I had to do something.  
  
Darien went to a desserted place and transformed into Tuxdeo Mask.  
  
~*!*~Back to Serena Folks~*!*~  
  
Sailor Moon: I got to grab out my wand somehow, but these petals are blinding me. I need the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Sailor Moon felt her communicater and turned it on.  
  
Sailor Moon: Scouts, I need help!  
  
Sailor Moon struggled to see but Zoisite just kept on blasting more petals.  
  
Zoisite: This teaches you not to mess with the negaverse and today, I'm going to make sure I finish you off!  
  
So how is my story going? PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if you want me to add more of this or less of that. Thanx. 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Not Crazy . I'm A Teen!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Sailor Moon felt her communicator and turned it on.  
  
Sailor Moon: Scouts, I need help!  
  
Sailor Moon struggled to see but Zoisite just kept on blasting more petals.  
  
Zoisite: This teaches you not to mess with the negaverse and today, I'm going to make sure I finish you off!  
  
~*!*~At the battle~*!*~  
  
Zoisite: Hrm I've been blasting her for at least five minutes. She should be a gonna by now.  
  
Zoisite stopped blasting Sailor Moon and when the petals cleared away Zoisite cracked an evil smile.  
  
Zoisite: Down goes the not so invincible champion of justice.  
  
Just then Beryl's voice boomed in that place.  
  
Beryl: Zoisite, I want you to bring Sailor Moon to me. She could be a great help to lead Prince Darien to me.  
  
Zoisite: As you command my queen.  
  
Just before she disappeared with Serena, Tuxedo mask and the Sailor Scouts showed up.  
  
Sailor Mars: Party's over nega-creep!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Yeah, it's buh bye to you Zoisite.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Do you think you'll get away with it?  
  
Zoisite smiled and both Serena and her disappeared through a black hole. Then a her voice boomed through the sky.  
  
Zoisite: Seems like I did. Now Tuxedo Mask, how do you plan to get her back?  
  
Tuxedo Mask de-transformed and sighed.  
  
Sailor Venus: Oh my god, aren't you that hunky guy at the movies with Melissa.  
  
Darien turned to Venus.  
  
Darien: Let me take one guess at who you guys are. The girls that were with Serena?  
  
The sailor scouts de-transformed into their normal self.  
  
Mina: How'd you know?  
  
Raye slapped Mina across the head.  
  
Raye: You spilled it by saying "aren't you the hunky guy at the movies with Melissa?" and we don't look that different when we are the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Amy: But Darien what I don't get is how did you figure out that Serena was Sailor Moon.  
  
Darien: Oh, we came across this stupid monster that could de-transform us. But that's not important right now. What's important is we find out the entrance to the nega-verse. Who knows what they are planning to do to Serena.  
  
~*!*~In the dark castle of the negaverse~*!*~  
  
Zoisite: My queen, as you commanded, I have retrieved Sailor Moon.  
  
Beryl: Excellent.  
  
Beryl clicked her fingers and Sailor Moon was immediately trapped in a crystal coffin.  
  
Beryl: All we do is now wait until the arrival of Prince Darien and the Sailor Scouts.  
  
~*!*~At Darien's Mansion~*!*~  
  
Darien: Don't you have those two cat guardians? Um, Luna and Artemis.  
  
Raye: Yeah what about them?  
  
Darien: While contact them, they might know where the nega-verse's entrance is.  
  
Mina: Well it's worth a try.  
  
Mina took out her communicator and reached Luna.  
  
Mina: Luna, do you happen to know where the entrance to the nega-verse is?  
  
Luna: Why do you need to know?  
  
Mina: Cause Serena's been captured.  
  
Luna: Okay, well the entrance to the negaverse is behind the arcade. You better hurry girls, we can't lose the -  
  
There was a sudden pause on the communicator  
  
Raye: Lose what Luna?  
  
Luna: The Moon Princess. I haven't got time to explain so I'll just say Serena is Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess.  
  
Darien raised his eyebrows.  
  
Darien: So Serena is the Moon Princess as well. How many personalities does she want to have?  
  
Amy: Getting Serena back is more important than ever.  
  
Lita: We can't waste any more time. Let's head to the arcade.  
  
~*!*~In the castle of the Negaverse~*!*~  
  
Mina: What is this place, it's creeping me out.  
  
Darien popped behind Mina and tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed.  
  
Mina: Eeeeeeeeek! Darien don't do that.  
  
Darien laughed.  
  
Amy: Quit joking around you two. I sense the negaverse so we better transform.  
  
Everyone: All right.  
  
Amy: Mercury POWER!  
  
Raye: Mars POWER!  
  
Lita: Jupiter POWER!  
  
Mina: Venus POWER!  
  
Four girls together: SCOUT POWER.  
  
Darien watched the girls as the transformed.  
  
Sailor Venus: I'm reading to face that witch!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Me too! She is going down in history.  
  
Sailor Mars looked at Darien.  
  
Sailor Mars: Why aren't you transformed?  
  
Darien: I would if I could but I can't so I didn't.  
  
Just then Darien's whole body glowed until the light covered him making him invisible.  
  
Sailor Venus: Uh, where did Darien go?  
  
When the light died out Darien was standing there with a shocked face.  
  
Sailor Mercury: What happened?  
  
Darien: Uh, a voice told me I had to find the Imperial Silver Crystal so I can finally know my past.  
  
Sailor Mars: Um, riiiight.  
  
~*!*~After 10 minutes, they FINALLY reached Beryl~*!*~  
  
Sailor Amy: Beryl I'm sorry to say that, you're going DOWN!  
  
Sailor Venus: Your dust now that the Sailor Scouts are here.  
  
Beryl: I would love you to kill for you see. Every blast I receive, Sailor Moon in that crystal coffin will feel the same pain as I do.  
  
Sailor Mars: That's Barbaric!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I don't believe you. Jupiter thunder crash!  
  
Jupiter threw a electrical bolt at Beryl and to her surprise she took the blast and laughed.  
  
Sailor Venus: Okay, no one would be stupid enough to stand there during a blast. I think she's telling the truth.  
  
Sailor Moon suddenly opened her eyes.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon's awake. That shock must of did it.  
  
Beryl looked at the crystal coffin with her mouth wild open.  
  
Beryl: She's not supposed to wake up!  
  
Sailor Moon kicked the crystal coffin and broke the lid. She then jumped out.  
  
Sailor Moon: You are the most evilest witch I've ever met, for that I will punish you and send you back to where you came from. HISTORY!  
  
Beryl: Sailor Moon, if I was you I would just leave this place. For you see, I die, you die. Simple as that.  
  
Sailor Moon: I don't believe a word out of that mouth of yours. Moon Sceptre ELIMINATION!  
  
Darien was too scared that Serena might die because Beryl dies so he took the blast himself. He fell on the floor.  
  
Sailor Moon: Daaaaaaaarien!  
  
Sailor Moon ran to his side and kneeled before him. She could feel Darien slipping away.  
  
Sailor Moon: Darien, please don't go. I need you.  
  
A tear drop came out of her eyes and glistened. The seven rainbow crystals Beryl had kept in her castle all flew around the tear and combined revealing the Imperial Silver Crystal. The crystal placed itself on the moon wand. When Sailor Moon touched it, she transformed into the Moon Princess.  
  
Princess: Darien, you can't go. Please Darien!  
  
Darien looked up at the Princess and smiled: Now I know - who I am.  
  
With that his eyes closed. He was gone.  
  
The princess stood up and faced Beryl with an angry expression.  
  
Princess: You are HISTORY Beryl. You can mark my words.  
  
The princess raised her wand in the air.  
  
Princess: Cosmic Moon Power!  
  
A blast of pink light aimed at Beryl and she was gone.  
  
The Moon princess de-transformed into Serena and she fell instead of death but into Eternal sleep.. The sailor scouts gathered around her and Darien. Even though Serena was out, her tears for Darien were still pouring out of her eyes and when the first tear drop landed on him, his eyes slowly opened.  
  
Sailor Mars: Darien you're okay!  
  
Darien looked at Serena that was still on the ground.  
  
Darien: What's happened to Serena?  
  
Sailor Mercury studied Serena on her little computer.  
  
Sailor Mercury: It seems to me that she's fallen into eternal sleep.  
  
Darien: No, she can't just sleep without knowing that I love her. I've finally realized we were mean't to be ages ago.  
  
With that Darien kissed Serena. Serena started opening her eyes.  
  
Serena: Darien?  
  
Darien: It'll be alright now. We'll be living in peace without the negaverse in our hands for the rest of our lives.  
  
Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder as he held her tightly.  
  
Darien: Real peace.  
  
Sailor Mars: Oh look, a fairytale come true. Sleeping Beauty has been awaken.  
  
The End!  
  
I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THE STORY with what I think A SWEET ENDING. Please REVIEW. And also keep your eyes open for a new story coming up titled I DARE YOU! 


End file.
